The Fate of The Twins
by Kimomi
Summary: we all know about "The Cursed Twins", but what about "The Cursed Pureblood Twins"? Yuuki had a twin who was given up years ago to keep her safe. safe from what? At the Cross Academy, Rido appear, but with who?


A/N: I have finally finished the series and wanted to cry! (lol just had to get that out there) enjoy and remember to review… oh yeah and for Juuri her name could also be Julie.

The Fate of the Twins

Chapter 1: the Kuran twins

"Haruka, we have… twins." Juuri said to her husband an hour after giving birth to two baby girls.

"T-Twins?" Haruka thought for a bit after taking a look at the girls.

The girls were happy looking children. They were smiling and sort of laughing. Haruka's eyes widened after taking a good look at the girls. One child had violet eyes that resembled the Kuran's eye color, but the other child had eyes so red that simply calling it red would not be enough to describe the deep red color. Neither crimson nor scarlet would be enough, but the color of blood. The color of a deep, rich, and thick, blood was the color of the eyes of the child before him. He looked at Juuri who thought the same thing.

"Not only do we have twins, but… this child Juuri. This child's eyes are so…"

"I know. Don't say it. When the time comes we'll have to let her go."

"Yes. Do we tell Kaname?"

"Kaname is a smart boy, Haruka. He'll understand once he sees her."

"You're right. What do we name our daughters, Juuri?" Haruka said with a pleasant smile.

Juuri thought for a while. "The one with the violet eyes is… Yuuki." She said smiling at the child, who smiled back.

"Juuri, it looks like she likes her new name." Haruka said laughing. "And the other one?"

"Machi… no Machisuke." Juuri said giving a sincere, gentle smile to the blood-color eyed baby. She smiled back.

Haruka smiled. "What a unique name, but nevertheless, it's a great name for her."

Juuri smiled at hr daughters. "Machisuke and Yuuki."

_Three years later._

"Kaname!" Yuuki said running up to her brother's arms.

"Yuuki!" Kaname said as he hugged her and laughed. "Yuuki, where is Machisuke?"

"Hmm? Oh! Machi was here just a second ago. I don't know where she went" Yuuki, the violet-eyed, brown-haired girl said. Yuuki had inherited the general physical traits of the Kuran family, which was to be expected.

Suddenly a girl ran into the room with a ball in her hand and she tapped Kaname with her hand in his back.

"ahh!" he turned around to see his other little sister, Machisuke. "Machi, there you are? What do you have with you?" He turned to look at his sister's red eyes.

Machi had a tough look in her face and voice. "Kaname promised me that he would come back early to play catch with Machi, but Kaname is late." The red-eyed, white-haired girl was angry with her brother. She had not inherted the general physical traits of the Kuran family. That alone would seal her fate. That and the fact that she was a twin, sealing the fate of her and Yuuki.

"ahh! Machi, Machi. Forgive your brother. I had something important to do, but I made a promise didn't I? And Machi knows that big brother will never break his promises with Machi right?" Kaname said with a smile.

"yeah, I know" Machi couldn't be mad at Kaname for long anyway.

"So Machi, let's play catch like I promised you." Kaname picked up the ball.

"wait. I wanna play ball outside." Machi said to Kaname.

"Outside?"

"yeah! We can run around and have lots of fun" She gave a big hopeful smile.

"oh Machi!" he bent down and patted her white hair. "I wish you were more calm and gentle like Yuuki" he thought. "We can't go outside." He said smiling.

"Kaname, you always say we can't go outside! Why not? You go out there all the time! I never got to go out there before!" Machi whined.

"Machi! Don't be so rude to Kaname!" Yuuki said to Machi. "If Kaname says don't go outside we should listen"

"Yeah, it's just we've always been cooped up here and we've never been allowed to do anything, but stay down here all day," Machi said sulking.

"Machi, I'm sor..."

"don't apologize Kaname" Machi interrupted. "It's always the same thing!"

"Machi" Kaname said. "one day your big brother promises to play catch with you outside."

"Really?" Machi's eyes grew wide with excitement. "I won't ever forget"

They heard talking going on upstairs.

"Kaname, what is that? Who's talking with Mommy and Daddy?" Yuuki asked.

Kaname could sense who had come. "The Senior Council" he said to himself. "I'm not letting them take Machi away. When the time comes we'll deal with her ourselves." he thought. He smiled at Machi and Yuuki. "I'm going upstairs to see who's here."

"I'm going up with Kaname!" Machi said seriously.

"No! Machi stay here and take care of Yuuki. Stay together." He ordered Machi.

"fine," she sulked.

Kaname went up and saw a couple members from the Senior Council and his parents sitting together discussing something.

"Kaname" The Council members said standing up in respect.

"mm. you can sit now." Kaname said indifferently.

"Kaname, we're glad you came up. We are talking about something very important and we want you to hear." Haruka said. "Take a seat by your mother"

Kaname sat down next to Juuri "You all were speaking about Machisuke, right?" Kaname had a stern expression on.

"Yes Kaname" said one council member.

"It is time for her to go" said another.

"what? So soon. Had we not agreed on 5 years?" Kaname said.

"Yes, Kaname, but 5 years may be too long."

"the sooner we get rid of her the better and easier it will be to forget her existence and to protect your other daughters life."

"Machi is our responsibility and we shall deal with her our own way at our own time!" Kaname was getting angry and the glass of the teapot on the table cracked.

"Kaname! Please don't burst out like that! We have this under control." Juuri said

"Tell the council that we will deal with Machisuke when we are ready" Haruka said

"Then get ready quick, this was a warning. The council will be here in three days to take by any means necessary. This is a warning we don't want to resort to force and fighting. We are telling you now to avoid bloodshed."

"one week!" Kaname said.

Juuri put her hand on his shoulder signaling him to relax himself. The teapot was nearly broken.

"one week is fine. Thank you for the warning."

"our pleasure Haruka" they said before bowing and leaving.

"one week!" Kaname looked at his parents waiting for their reaponses.

"yes, they'll be here in a week" Juuri sighed. "giving us time to get rid of her existence in this house."

"what?" Kaname didn't understand what his mother had said. "what is she saying, father?"

"Tommorow Kaname." Haruka said.

"Tommorow? Tommorow what?"

"tommorow you say good bye to Machi"

"say good bye?" Kaname didn't want to believe it. "Why? Why does this have to happen?"

"you will learn one day, my son"

"now we will all go downstairs and give Machi love and comfort. It will be hard for us all the simply leave her, but we must. To ensure she lives we must." Juuri said.

_The next day._

The five of them were out in then snow. A blizzard. Machi and Yuuki were amazed. They were outside for the first time and were amazed, by the wonders of the outdoors.

They were in a deserted, vast land then stopped.

"why have we stopped here?" Machi asked.

"oh Machisuke." Juuri said. "We love you." Juuri placed a ruby necklace around Machi's neck.

"Mommy? What's this?" Machi was really confused and everyone looked sad, except Yuuki who had no idea what was going on too.

"This is to protect you Machi"

"but I'll be by your side. I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry… Machisuke" everyonw stepped away isolating Machi.

"wait stop! Where are you going? You can't leave me here!" Machi's eyes filled up and she ran to her father. "Daddy why are you leaving me"

"Machi" Haruka hugged her. "don't be afraid"

"Afraid of what? you'll be with me" more tears came.

They started walking off.

"hey stop!" Machi ran to them. They pushed her away.

"Kaname!" She cried.

"No! Machi" He needed to be strong.

"kaname!" she ran back.

"No Machi please" he gave her his back.

"Kaname" she yelled over and over as she kept running to him and over and over he pushed her away.

"Machi! Sorry!" He used his magic to make her loose her memories. "Machi, I'm sorry, but for your sake we must" he said as tears started running down his face.

"Kaname" Mach whispered as she closed her eyes. And fell asleep in the snow.

"why are we leaving Machi here like that?" Yuuki asked, eyes wide.

No one answered. They returned home in silence.

A/N: hope you enjoyed!

Preview of what to expect:

~ Machi's befriending the Kiryuu family

~ Machi and Rido

~ the vampire twin fate

please lemme know what you thought. Can't wait to read your reviews!


End file.
